NEVER-END TALE
|kanji=ＮＥＶＥＲ－ＥＮＤ ＴＡＬＥ |rōmaji= |english= |band=Tatsuyuki Kobayashi Konomi Suzuki |song number= 20 |starting episode=Episode 240 |ending episode= |previous song=Yumeiro Graffiti |next song=Believe In Myself |nama = NEVER-END TALE}} NEVER-END TALE adalah Pembuka Lagu keduapuluh Fairy Tail dinyanyikan oleh Tatsuyuki Kobayashi dan Konomi Suzuki. Karakter yang Muncul Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= Hōkō wa todoroite unmei sae mo kaete iku Chikattan nara hajimeyō Eien ni owaranai “FEARY TALE” Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darou… Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita Kono shōdō no honō Nani mo ushinawanai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa Kesshite hodokanai Tachidomatte mo, mō “kinō” wa oitsukenai “Asu” e tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa Sono te ni “ima” tsuyoku nigiri shimeta nara Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte! Tamashii no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi o hiraite ike Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de Negattan nara kanaeyō Shinjiru “monogatari”… NEVER-END I believe never-ending tale! So, I’m going with my fellows! |-| Kanji= 咆哮は轟いて運命さえも変えていく 誓ったんなら始めよう 永遠に終わらない 『冒険譚』-FEARY TALE- どれだけ探し続けたんだろう… こんなにも、ずっと近くに感じていた この衝動の炎 何も失わないで進めない… でも絆だけは 決して解かない 立ち止まっても、もう “昨日” は追いつけない “明日” へ伝わってくのは受け継いだ想いだけさ その手に “今” 強く握りしめたなら 燃えさかって！ 立ち上がって！ 魂の奥にある奇跡さえ呼び覚まして道を拓いていけ 突き進んで！ 絶対に諦めない心で 願ったんなら叶えよう 信じる『物語』… NEVER-END I believe never-ending tale! So, I’m going with my fellows! |-| English= A roar can change even fate If you swore, then let’s begin The eternal, never ending “Fairy Tail” How far should I search until… Even now, it felt like it was always nearby This urge’s flames You’ll never get ahead if you never lose anything, but… your bonds are never lost Even if you stand and wait, “yesterday” never catches up Only the feelings of going can reach “tomorrow” If you grasp “now” tightly in your hand, we will be stronger Burn up! Stand up! I called then learned of the miracle even in the back of my soul as it opened up the path! See forward With a heart that never gives up, Till my wish come true I will believe the story NEVER END I believe never-ending tale! So, I’m going with my fellows! |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Suara Teriakan kan bisa mengubah takdir sekali pun Jika kau bersumpah, Mari kita mulai Keabadian, tak terhenti FAIRY TALE Seberapa banyak ku terus mencari... Sampai sekarang, Merasakannya selalu ada di dekat Didalam Keinginan api Kau takkan pernah bisa maju Jika kau kehilangan sesuatu, Tapi Ikatan takkan pernah hilang Jika kau terus berdiri dan menunggu, "hari kemarin" takkan pernah dikejar Hanyalah Perasaan yang mengalir kan menggapai hari esok Jika kau menggenggam tanganmu mungkin kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat! Membaralah! Berdirilah! Ku memanggil saat ku mengingat keajaiban ribuan jiwa yang akan membuka jalan Majulah! takkan pernah menyerah di hati ini Sampai keinginanku tergapai "Cerita" yang ku percaya NEVER END I believe never-ending tale! So, I’m going with my fellows! Versi Lengkap Romaji= Hoko ha todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku Chikattan nara hajimeyou Eien ni owaranai FEARY TALE Doredake sagashi tsuzuketan darou.. konna ni mo, Zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita Kono shōdō no honō Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai Demo kizuna dake wa Kesshite hodokanai Tachidomatte mo, Mou "Kinou" wa oitsukenai “Asu” he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa Sono te ni “ima” tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara Mo sakatte! tachiagate! Tamashii no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobisamashite michi wo hiraite ike Tsukisusunde! zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de Negattan nara kanae yo Shinjiru monogatari NEVER END I believe NEVER-ENDING TALE Itsu demo soba ni ite kureta ne Zutto issho datta kara hanarenai yo tatoe nani ga atta tte Yakusoku ga michibiite kureru hazu sa Mayoi wa sute satta sora wo miageyou Furi kaette mo mou kinou ni wa modorenai Asu wo kaetai ndattara yaru koto wa kimatteru sa Sono te wa ima kanousei nigitteru kara Moe sakatte tachi agatte tamashii no hate ni aru Kibou sae tsukami to tte mirai wo hiraite yuke Tsuki yabutte zettai ni akirame wa shinai koto Chikattan darou warae yo zetsubou wa ni awanai fellowship lets me raise the soul I feel your blazing beat So, I cry out! Shout lets me raise the soul Motte iru dake ja nani mo kawaranai Kotoba yori atsui manazashi no mukou Tada massugu ni hashitte kun darou? Sono omoi ima dakishime tatakatteru nara Issho ni yukou! Hizamazuite tada inotte itatte mae ni susumenai Mou wakatte iru hazu darou ano taiyou no you ni Moe sakatte tachi agatte tamashii no hate ni aru Kibou wo ima tsukandara zettai ni hanasanai So I cry out it's never end monogatari wa tsudzuite Sou atarashii ichi peeji wo kono te de hiraku toki Houkou wa todoroite unmei sae mo kaete yuku Negattan nara kanaero shoudou no honou de Chikattan nara hajimeyou eien ni owaranai feary tale |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Suara Teriakan kan bisa mengubah takdir sekali pun Jika kau bersumpah, Mari kita mulai Keabadian, tak terhenti FAIRY TALE Seberapa banyak ku terus mencari... Sampai sekarang, Merasakannya selalu ada di dekat Didalam Keinginan api Kau takkan pernah bisa maju Jika kau kehilangan sesuatu, Tapi Ikatan takkan pernah hilang Jika kau terus berdiri dan menunggu, "hari kemarin" takkan pernah dikejar Hanyalah Perasaan yang mengalir kan menggapai hari esok Jika kau menggenggam tanganmu mungkin kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat! Membaralah! Berdirilah! Ku memanggil saat ku mengingat keajaiban ribuan jiwa yang akan membuka jalan Majulah! takkan pernah menyerah di hati iniSampai keinginanku tergapai "Cerita" yang ku percaya NEVER END Kau akan selalu ada didekat ku kan Kita akan selalu bersama dan takkan terpisah apapun yang akan terjadi Janji kita akan bisa menuntun jalan kita Tapi aku takkan pernah ragu saat ku memandang langit.. Melihat kembali "hari esok" takkan pernah kembali Kuingin mengubah hari esok sudah pasti akan kulakukan Mengenggam tangan ini, kita pasti bisa membuat kemungkinan Membaralah! Berdirilah! Ku memanggil saat ku mengingat harapan ribuan jiwa dan pintu ke masa depan akan terbuka Lewatilah! Pastinya takkan pernah menyerah sekalipun Mari bersumpah tertawalah keputusasaan tidaklah cocok untukmu FELLOWSHIP Shout let's me raise the soul I feel your blazing heat So, I cry out! Shout let's me raise the soul Jika ku hanya menunggu dan berdiam takkan ada yang berubah Kata2 lebih membara diatas segala yang kulihat Hanya berlari kedepan sajakah? Perasaan itu sekarang akan ku peluk saat ku akan berjuang Ikutlah bersama! Berlutut, hanya berdoa takkan membuat kita maju kedepan Sudah ku mengerti saat ku menatap matahari itu Membaralah! Berdirilah! Ku memanggil saat ku mengingat harapan ribuan jiwa Setelah meraih harapan ini sekarang aku takkan melepaskanya sendiri So I cry out, cerita ini takkan pernah berakhir akan terus berlanjut Ya, lembaran satu halaman ini akan ku buka dengan tangan ini sekarang Suara Teriakan kan bisa mengubah takdir sekali pun Sampai keinginanku tergapai di keinginan membara ini Jika kau bersumpah, Mari kita mulai Keabadian, tak terhenti FAIRY TALE Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka en:NEVER-END TALE es:NEVER-END TALE fr:NEVER-END TALE ru:NEVER-END TALE